


Affection

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic, good boyfriend! lukas, philip is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: In which Lukas takes care of both his babies.





	

Philip’s sore and swollen. All he wants is to take a bath but he can barely get out of bed. The lovely cocktail of being pregnant and sick all at once, he thinks. He outstretches his arm for his cell, luckily enough it’s close enough on the nightstand that he doesn’t have to roll any closer to retrieve it. He taps at the brightened screen as quickly as he can with his aching headache. Lukas left earlier in the day to practice at some new hills, but Philip couldn’t care less about motocross right now. 

Come home soon, he sends.

He receives a reply quicker than he expected, everything ok? Lukas replies.

Im sick

Philip drops his phone onto the pillow besides him, and clenches his eyes shut. Intense pain erupting behind his eyelids. He lets out a small whimper and rechecks his phone, Im coming is all Lukas’s text reads. Philip strokes his small but round belly, hoping to soothe his baby in distress. 

Time outstretches for long, too long. 

The second Philip hears the door slam shut he whines out painfully for Lukas. In less than a few seconds Lukas is stood over his boy, standing tall clad in his motocross gear with worry etching his brows. 

“Philip?” he asks uncertainly, “baby what’s wrong?”. He gets on his knees and leans slightly on the bed, presses the back of his hand to Philips forehead. His brows furrow deeper, “you’re not burning up” he says confusedly. 

“My head hurts, it’s making me nauseous” his boy clarifies.

Lukas lets out a breath of relief that Philips not seriously ill, he strokes his chestnut colored hair for a second before leaving the room, sounds of pill bottles clinking in the bathroom are heard, and running water. Lukas returns with advil and a glass of water, Philip accepts the pill gratefully and downs the water quickly. Lukas is quick to undress himself, pulling off all the heavy grey and black gear.

He climbs into bed next to Philip. Flattening himself against Philips back and resting his hand protectively on his stomach. Philip lets out a breath of relief as the medication starts to alleviate the pain and he settles comfortably against Lukas. Lukas is filled with warmth holding his sweetheart, happy with his arms wrapped so tightly around him.

It really was like a dream, how normal and domestic they’ve become, that Lukas is the one that Philip needs when he’s hurting. Instead of Lukas being the reason Philip was hurting. The way they’ve changed from being secretive teens to having a healthy open relationship. 

Helen and Gabe have been incredibly supportive and helpful with setting up the nursery. Bo is still on the fence about them moving in together but Philip’s ultrasound pictures has him softening up. 

Philip starts to make little whining sounds as his migraine starts aching again. Lukas does his best to soothe him, sliding his hands up and down his pale sides. Knowing that the touches weren’t going to be enough, he whispers against the back of Philips neck “I’m gonna run you a bath, just relax”. He shushes Philips whining and helps him get up. 

Carefully he guides him towards their bathroom, the short walk down their hall feels like eternity to Philip. He seats Philip onto their toilet so he can turn on the water and fill the tub. Testing the heat of the water he decides is pretty perfectly warm. Lukas returns to pick up Philip off the seat and gently settle him into the tub. 

The warmth is only slightly calming to Philips head and to the baby. He’s four and half months along, but the pregnancy is really wearing him down. The first couple weeks of vomiting were killer, but now he kinda wishes he could have them back over this. 

He closes his eyes tightly and presses the back of his forearm to his eyes. Sinking a little deeper into the water, he lets out a long breath. Lukas starts massaging the sides of his head, putting the gentlest pressure.

He presses a chaste kiss to Philip's cheekbone, and cleans his hair with coconut shampoo. He dunks a cup into the bath water and pours it onto Philips hair, washing out the suds. Gripping a loofah he squeezes some pomegranate body wash onto it, so he can clean him.

Starting on his neck and scrubbing down his back, he washes Philips entire body. Once the water starts to go cold, Lukas reaches down and pulls the drain plug. The sound of the water emptying temporarily fills the airs silence. 

He picks up his weak boyfriend and carries him back to their bedroom, lays his pale body down onto grey sheets. Even sick Philips the prettiest Lukas has ever seen. He’s completely nude, goosebumps on his skin from the chill in the air. Belly round and beautiful, knowing it’s his baby in there makes his heart feel so full. Philips face is flushed, mouth pink and open. His glossy eyes just barely open. Lukas still in just his boxers climbs in besides him, and pulls him to his chest. Philip rests his cheek flat against Lukas’s chest, and finally relaxes. 

Lukas feels the tenseness ease out of his boy. He shuts his eyes, and smiles.


End file.
